


The Sun Never Looked So Bright

by khryseos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Wicca, Witch Akaashi Keiji, Witchcraft, librarian kuroo, shop owner akaashi, tattoo artist bokuto, witch kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khryseos/pseuds/khryseos
Summary: Akaashi owns a local Wiccan store and gets a surprise new regular that never seems to want to leave.First two chapters suck, I know. Give it till at least chapter 3 before skipping out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first ever fic so go easy on me D: my grammar sucks but I tried my best. I'm just going to post the first chapter for now and if people are interested I'll start posting the rest.  
I might also re-edit the first chapter as well. My blog is 3rokuto if you have any questions!  
Also! These are Akaashi’s earrings https://www.etsy.com/au/listing/627957873/scorpion-ear-weights-tarnished-silver?ref=shop_home_active_41&frs=1

"IT'S NOT UNSUAL TO BE LOVED BY ANYONE, IT'S NO-"

"For the love of-!" A hand slams down, knocking the alarm clock to the ground. Lying in bed, Keiji stares up the ceiling. He rubs the sleep from his eyes deliriously and arches his back, yawning like an ungraceful house cat, the shirt he's wearing plastered against his skin halfway up his torso. If he's honest, he looks disgusting.

Humming to the tune "It's not Unusual" he shuffle's into the bathroom. The apartment is small so it only takes a few moments, avoiding his array of plants as he goes.  
Squinted blue eyes stare back at him, inky black hair sticking up every which way, the lighting in the room has made his skin look sickly but bearable.

He gives his reflection a shrug like the hot mess he is and turns to the shower.

Ten minutes later and he's dressed, a pair of black ripped jeans, belt, a cropped hoodie and a black long wool cardigan, with a pair of boots.  
Styling his hair and making his face look presentable is the most difficult part. He finally decides to just messily style his hair, as well as put in some silver scorpion ear weights. You wouldn't think just a small adjustment would take you from a solid 3 to a 10 but lo and behold. Brushing his teeth and grabbing his wallet and phone he's out the door.

***

Keiji lives’ in Fukurodani, which is pretty much a huge city and crowded as hell. He hates it but loves it at the same time.  
He takes his usual route, coffee shop and then straight back to his shop beneath his apartment. Dusk, a Wiccan store. Well, it wasn't at first. 

The store used to just sell candles, incense and home decor but people kept coming in and asking for pagan and Wiccan related products or just using his candles and things to practice witchcraft. After some careful consideration and finally deciding to ignore any backlash he'd recieve, he fully transitioned the store into a witches haven. Being a witch himself he knew how difficult it could be sometimes sourcing ingredients and always wished that he could just go to a store and buy the things he needed, but of course discrimination against witchcraft had always prevented that until recently. Gathering up all his courage Keiji turned Dusk into the store it was today.  
Not everyone that visits is into it, just buying scented candles or dreamcatchers for personal purposes but it's brought a lot more business to his store.

He rarely got new customers so usually when they do come Keiji tends to remember them, like today. He's doing his usual, putting out the new stock of candles that come in, lighting up some incense when the bell rings at the door. 

Who does he turn to find? The literal sun in his shop.

He's big and muscular. A perfect golden skin tone that puts Keiji’s to absolute shame. His white and grey hair stood up in two points, reminding Keiji strongly of an owl and honey amber eyes to absolutely die for. So like he said: The actual sun.

The stranger gives him a warm smile and a boisterous hello then begins to cruise around the store like he's been here a thousand times. He's bundled in a mustard yellow hoodie and black denim jacket. Keiji can see ink peeking from the cuffs of his jacket, alluding to blackwork tattoo's littering his arms. His outfit is topped off with black jeans and converse sneakers.  
Keiji recovers from his shock and walks back over to his little counter and sits down, the grey Persian he calls Stacey glides out from the back room gracefully, like she's a model on the catwalk she surveys the room for people and then comes lounging over to where Keiji sits, perching herself on the counter and begins grooming like the smug shit she is.  
He props his head in his hand and gives her a sideways glance. "You know, I really should have named you Olga. I feel it'd suit you better." She gives him a huff and continues her daily chore. Already accustomed to his abuse.

"what is her name?"

Keiji jumps out of his skin, letting out a unholy squawk as the voice pipes up directly in front of him, Stacey looks up at him with disdain. He looks up giving the offender a dirty look only to find the angel himself staring at him innocently, he chimes in a sorry, his voice loud and excitable. 

Keiji lets out a huff, "Stacey. Though now that I think about it Bertha sounds even better."

The stranger lets out a small laugh, bringing his hand up and stroking her gently, of course Stacey is absolutely loving it.  
"She's beautiful. What's your name? I'm Bokuto Koutarou." Glancing back in Keiji's direction he tilts his head softly and gives him a smile that could put the stars to shame. 

Please gods kill him now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long.  
I was really stuck on how to continue and I also got promoted at my job so I've been a little busy.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, next one will be in Bokuto's POV and we meet Kenma and Kuroo!
> 
> Merry Christmas.

“Akaashi Keiji” He extends his hand and Bokuto meets him halfway, giving him a firm handshake. Keiji can’t help but imagine what those strong hands would feel like holding him.

Gods, get a hold of yourself.

Shaking his head, he releases his hand and puts on his best customer service voice, “So, what can I help you with today?”

Bokuto “Hmms” and taps his chin lightly, exclaiming an “Ah!” like he just remembered and pulls out a crumbled list from his pocket.

“Well you see my friend Kenma is like a witch, ya know? But like a cool one! But he hates people and he always wanted to come here but like I said, hates people. So, I told him to give me a list of what he wants, and I would pick them up!”

While saying this he hands the paper to Keiji who reads it carefully.

• Clear quartz pendulum  
• Smudge stick (sage)  
• New journal  
• Something to help with dream recall and lucid dreams  
• Something for abrasions  


“I could probably get everything for this list, does he have any allergies?”

“Sunlight probably”.

Keiji smirked. “Oh, I might have something for that too”.

He grabs a small basket from the side of his counter and gets to work, the pendulum and journal first being the easiest. Gliding over the where the smudge sticks are kept, he adds sage to his little basket and then browses over the fresh batches he made last night, humming to himself.

“I have these newer smudge sticks; this one should help with lucid dreams and recall. Let’s see, chinese burn orange peels for ridding spirits in the home. Cinnamon for success, protection and strength. Wild lavender for calming, and peaceful effects… annndd mugwort for helping with dream recall and lucid dreaming”.

Keiji pulls up said smudge and shows it to Bokuto who is surprising listening intently and hanging onto every word Keiji is saying.  
‘If he uses this before he goes to bed and states his intentions it should do the trick. Since he uses sage, he shouldn’t need instructions, but I’ll include a pamphlet anyway just in case... OH!”

Perfect.

He pulls out another smudge and holds it out for Bokuto to see.  
“Black tourmaline, sage, rosemary, palo santo, and wildflower. This should help your friend with self-confidence, it smells beautiful as well. I’ll include it in here for free-“

Bokuto sqwauks.

“oh no! it’s okay I’ll pay for everything! That’s too nice!” Bokuto all but shouts, anxiety and worry flashing across his features, the sudden change in demeanour surprising Keiji.

Smiling, he says “It’s really no trouble, Bokuto. I often give my customers gifts, ‘whatever energy a person puts out into the world, be it positive or negative, will be returned to that person three times’”.

The taller man scratches the back of his neck nervously, “only if you’re sure…”

“Of course.” Without Bokuto noticing he adds another smaller wild lavender smudge to the basket, the small label reading ‘calming, peaceful, and sedating affects’.

“Lets see, the last thing on this list is for abrasions. Some myrrh should do the trick, I’ll leave a little card in his bag to explain how it’s used. Give me a few moments while I prepare everything and I’ll be back with your kit.” He gives Bokuto a small smile and hurries into the back room.

“Stacey! Entertain our guest!” He offhandedly shouts over his shoulder, hearing Bokuto laugh loudly as he gets to work.

Emptying out the baskets contents he pulls out a black box from the top shelf and stuffs the bottom with tissue paper and gingerly starts arranging the items. For a finishing touch he adds a small note on top of the items:

‘Kenma,  
I hope these items I’ve curated are to your liking and aid in your practice. Please feel free to drop by anytime, our quiet days are Monday and Wednesday afternoons if you want to avoid the crowds. Let me know if the custom smudge sticks are useful, they are a new item.  
Blessed be,  
Akaashi Keiji

PS The wild lavender smudge is for Bokuto, he is also welcome anytime he wishes.’

Covering the top with another layer of tissue paper he closes the lid and makes his way out of the back room, greeted by Bokuto giving Stacey a belly rub and cooing about how gorgeous she is.

Gods help his heart.

He clears his throat softly and Bokuto jumps, looking up quickly and scratches the back of his neck again. Stacey being absolutely offended at being interrupted yowls and jumps off the counter, sauntering off into the back room.

Keiji shakes his head fondly and puts the box on the counter, ringing up the order on the till.

“That’ll be $53, Bokuto.”

Said man grins and pulls out the needed amount, handing it to Akaashi and picking up the black box gently.  
“Thank you so much, ‘Kaashi! I’m sure Kenma is going to love all this stuff!”

“My pleasure, let him know he’s welcome anytime. It was lovely meeting you Bokuto, don’t be a stranger.” 

How he managed to not turn bright red at the last part was a miracle but Bokuto beamed back at him and waved enthusiastically.  
“I’ll definitely make him come, thanks again Akaashi!”

Bokuto gives and final wave and shop bell chimes loudly at his departure. Now out of sight Keiji deflates into a puddle on the counter with a loud groan.

"A winter wedding would be so nice." He sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's POV and a little backstory  
and we finally meet Kuroo and Kenma
> 
> as well as a little preview of some other familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, two chapters in two days. Aren't you proud?  
Now watch me get writers block again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“So, what do you think?”

Koutarou lets out a loud groan, placing the Dusk box on the table and slams his body directly into the couch cushions, proceeding to groan louder to compensate for his face being obscured by the cushions.

“Jesus, Ken you broke him! I told you it wasn’t a good idea.” Kuroo pipes up from somewhere in their two-bedroom apartment. Walking out from the kitchen he leans himself over the couch that Koutarou has now claimed, his grave.  
Kenma sitting on the ground in front of a coffee table give Kuroo a “tsk“ but doesn’t look up from his phone.

“He’s just- he’s- PERFECT!” Is the only thing that comes muffled from the couch.

He lifts his face, now flushed red and looks to his two roommates. He met them both during a high school training camp in his second year.  
Kenma he met first while jogging. He watched at first from a distance while a small boy with and horrific dye job hunched over something near the tree line, eventually his curiosity got the best of him. Approaching closer the boy didn’t even acknowledge him, like he knew he had been there the entire time.

“Watcha’ doin’?”

“Hex.”

“Oh… who you hexing?”

“You’ll see.”

“Ookay…”

Two hours later he met Kuroo, screaming at the top of his lungs being chased by a swarm of bees and having to drag a crying rooster to the nurse for stings.  
He later found out that Kuroo had hidden Kenma’s handheld and he silently noted to never piss Kenma off for as long as he lived.  
After meeting a few more times during practice matches the trio became inseparable and would often be seen at each other’s houses or hanging out outside of school, eventually going to the same college and moving in together.

Koutarou often worried that he was third wheeling with the pair at times, they had been together since Koutarou had known them. But they always made sure they included him and made him feel like he belonged with them.  
He was so lucky to have found such good friends, he feared how his life would have been without them.  
But that didn’t mean they didn’t make him suffer sometimes.

“Wait-! How did you know about Akaashi if you’ve never been there, huh?” He points an accusing finger at Kenma, who only shrugs.  
“I’ve walked past and seen him in the window, and also seem him at the market. He looked like your type, and you’ve been single for… how long now?”

Kuroo snickers, “Since birth?”

“Excuse me?! I didn’t realise I walked into make fun of Koutarou hour!” Koutarou squawks, choosing now to pout and smother his face back into the cushions. 

“C’mon Kou, we know you haven’t been in a relationship because you’re a workaholic. We’re just teasing.” Kuroo crawls over the top of the couch, enveloping him in a hug and simultaneously pushing him more into the couch.

It’s true that he’d never really been in an official relationship.   
Girls had only been into him during high school but being gay squashed those chances into the mud. During college he had been so stressed that finding time for a relationship was just, too much.   
It took Koutarou an entire year to realise college just wasn’t for him, with the overloading stress and wanting to make his parents proud he just kept pushing himself until he hit breaking point. Locking himself up in his room until Kuroo and Kenma encourage him to come out and tell them what was wrong.

They then helped him tell his parents and drop out, Kenma also dropped out at the same time and started taking online courses. They let him live rent free for a little while until he could find a job, which is how he found tattooing.  
A local studio had put up an advertisement that they needed someone to look after the front desk of their shop. When going to apply he found that the owner was someone he knew, Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima had initially turned him down, but eventually said yes after Koutarou made it his mission to turn up at the shop every single day and help around the shop. He later learned that Tsukishima co-owned the shop with his partner Yamaguchi Tadashi, and had three artists: Matsukawa Issei, Yachi Hitoka, and Oikawa Tooru, as well as an apprentice, Kageyama Tobio.  
Whenever there was nothing for him to do, he’d sit at the front desk and just sketch. It was only a hobby he had long since forgotten but being surrounded by art had made him want to pick up a pencil again.

After working there for three months Tsukishima had one day slammed an empty folder onto the front desk.  
“Create a folio and hand it in to me by the end of the month, are you really going to be a receptionist for the rest of your life?” And just simply turned back around and went to his station.

What he didn’t know was that while Yamaguchi had been looking for something by reception, he had found all of Koutarou sketches and shown them to Tsukishima. Insisting that he NEEDS to become an artist at their shop.

Koutarou liked art, and he loved tattoos, he had even gotten some black work traditional tattoos in college. But he didn’t think he was good enough to be an actual tattoo artist, all he did was sketch out different animals and plants he’d seen.   
But he stuck with the task, filling up the folio in record time with all kinds of things in different styles that you would commonly see in the tattoo world.

Handing it in, Tsukishima tossed it right back to him. It wasn’t original, try again.

Stumped and rejected he sulked at home while Kuroo and Kenma flipped through his folio.

“It’s good, but I guess I understand what he’s saying.” Kuroo comments.

“It feels… too safe.” Kenma mumbles, his cat-like eyes scanning the pages.

“Well I mean I only put stuff in there that would work easily with stencilling and the most common styles you see, it’s not like I can just free hand my shit onto peoples skin...” Koutarou lets out glumly from his bed, blanket covering his entire form.

A few moments went by before Kenma spoke again.

“Who says you can’t do your stuff?”

“I don’t know, everyone else’s art is way different than mine. No one would want my stuff on their skin…” Koutarou sighs.

“No, I think Kenma’s right. Just do your usual sketches, your stuff is good.”

Koutarou eyes peek out from the blanket.“You think so?”

Both Kenma and Kuroo nod in unison and Koutarou pulls himself out of his depression cave and envelopes them both in a hug.

“Have I ever told you guys that I love you?”

“Too many times.” Kuroo smirks but hugs him back just as tight. Kenma nodding and doing the same.

Spurred on he tries again. Going to the nearby zoo and sketching the snakes, birds, insects. Anything he thought would translate well on the skin. Also going to gardens and hikes to discover different types of plants and flowers he could incorporate into his work. Soon enough blending the nature elements together until they formed different pieces.

He was more anxious turning his folio in to Tsukishima this time. He watched him flick through the pages, pausing to study some pages every so often until he finally closed it and looks up.  
“It’s good. But your work wont stencil well, if at all. What are you planning to do about that?”

“I’m going to free-hand.”

“Free-hand?”

“Mhm.” Koutarou had begun the fiddle with his hands nervously, awaiting Tsukishima’s response.

“Well, it’s ballsy... But if no one took risks then life wouldn’t have much meaning I guess…”

Koutarou is all but sweating now, until Tsukishima features slowly turn into a rare smile.

“You’re in. You can start your apprenticeship in two weeks, it’ll give us time to find a new receptionist.”

Koutarou had been working as a tattoo artist since then on. Now two years later he gets hundreds of emails a day from people wanting his work and being the people-pleaser he was, booked as many people as he was able to handle.  
Meeting new people every day, being able to have fun and do something he loves was so rewarding that Koutarou really didn’t mind being called a workaholic. But that of course gave him little time for his personal live, especially his love life.  
_________________________

Kenma begins rustling through the Dusk box he put on the table, jarring him out of his thoughts and watching a Kenma carefully sorted through the items.

“He put some extra things in there for free, I tried to pay but he turned me down. Saying something about karma and three times, I don’t know. I got distracted by his face.” Koutarou sighs wistfully.

“You mean The Rule of Three?” Kenma hums, reading all the little cards and labels Akaashi had placed in the box. Kuroo now also curious hops off Koutarou and sits beside Kenma to look.

“Is that like… witch talk?” Koutarou say as he turns his head, now facing his friends and just in time to see Kuroo snort.

“Obviously, dummy. You really think that the guy that works in the witch store isn’t a witch?”

“You never know! Don’t stereotype you bitch!” Grabbing a pillow from the couch he whacks Kuroo over the head with it, laughing loudly when Kuroo overreacts and collapses on the ground.

“Ken…. Help me, I’ve been… wounded.” He throws his hand dramatically over his face.

“Here, have some myrrh of something.” Kenma hums again, barely paying attention to their antics.

“I’ve brought you frankincense.” Bokuto smirks.

“Thank you.”

“And I’ve brought you myrrh.”

“Thank you.”

“Myrrh -DER!”

Kuroo clutches his chest, “Judas, no!”

“I live with children…”

Does that mean you’ll finally take us to Lego Land?!” Kuroo gazes up at Kenma hopefully, batting his eyelashes.

“Ugh, disgusting...” Picking up the pillow Koutarou had thrown, he pushes the pillow into Kuroo’s face and turns back to the box, reading the personalized note Akaashi had placed in there.

“He put something in here for you Koutarou, says you can come back whenever you want.” Kenma says. 

“Really?! What is it?” He exclaims, holding out his hand and making grabbing motions until Kenma place a stick of leaves and flowers in his hand.  
Koutarou stares at it dumbly. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“You burn it. Says on the card it’ll help with keeping peaceful and calm.”

“Damn. He knows you already, Kou.”

Ugh!” Koutarou slumps again. “He probably thinks I’m a hyperactive idiot.”

“Not necessarily, he did say in the note you’re welcome to come back.” Says Kenma.

“But what if he’s just saying that to be nice?”

“I highly doubt it.” Pipes up Kuroo, his mouth muffled by the pillow still on his face.

Koutarou frowns and fiddles with his hands, he knew they were right. Akaashi had been nothing but nice to him the entire time, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to see him again. Watching him talk about what he loved and seeing the shine in his eyes completely sold it for Koutarou. He’d probably die if he never saw his face again. Well, I mean not really but he’d suffer, severely.

He steels Kenma with a glare.

“I’ll go again on one condition.”

“Oh no…”

“You have to come with me!”

“Absolutely not.”

“I’ll buy whatever you want?”

“Still no.”

“Akaashi has a cat.”

That causes Kenma to pause. “…A cat?”

“Yeah! One of those smooshed face ones. Her name is Stacey and she’s, majestic!” He emphasises the last part by wiggling his fingers.

Kenma considers for a few moments.

“I’ll come, but only when its quiet.”

“YES!”

“Great! I’m coming too!” Kuroo sits himself up, grinning which makes Kenma groan loudly.

“Never mind, I don’t want to go anymore.”

“KUROO!”

“KENMA!”

Koutarou and Kuroo both scream in anguish.  
_________________

Meanwhile on the other side of town Keiji and Stacey both sneeze loudly in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! chapter 4 is here! Another in Bokuto's pov  
Let me know what you think! do you practice witchcraft?  
if you're curious about Wicca I highly recommend reading Harmony Nice's book Wicca, A Modern Guide to Witchcraft & Magick and also The Green Witch by Arin Murphy-Hiscock.
> 
> I have used the term magic in this fic rather than magick. Magic generally refers to fantasy while magick in the general term used to explain our craft normally.
> 
> Next chapter will be in Akaashi's pov where they'll meet again.

Koutarou really wanted to see Akaashi again, but really had no reason for going there which made him feel stuck. Using the excuse of bringing Kenma to the shop would work to some degree but it wouldn’t really explain why he was there or open an opportunity for conversation.

He expressed his frustrations to his co-workers the next day. Pouting glumly while he sat near his station, his white t-shirt and dark wash jeans stained with ink from cleaning up his station, his dumb ass always forgetting to wear black to the studio. He had just finished a session with a regular client, Sugawara Koushi. Said man was now admiring his new crow tattoo in the floor length mirror in their shop, now covered in Koutarou’s work.

“Why don’t you just go there to talk to him?” Matsukawa mumbles, dressed in complete black, unlike some dummy. Head down currently tattooing a flower design onto his partner Hanamaki’s arm.

“But then he’ll know something is up!”

“Who cares if he does. If he knows that you’re into him it’ll progress quicker.” Oikawa pipes up from the front desk computer, sifting through emails in a bright orange t-shirt tucked into black jeans.

“But for all I know, Akaashi might not even like guys.” Koutarou pouts, this causing Suga to whirl around and face Koutarou.

“Did you just say Akaashi?” He asks, eyes wide.

“Uhh, yeah?” Koutarou peeks over to him.

“Akaashi Keiji?”

“Yeah…”

“I know him! We went to school together!” Suga grins triumphantly, pulling back on his white long-sleeved t-shirt, his black shorts just above the knee and showing off more tattoo’s.

“I know him too.” Hanamaki drawls, lazily turning his head now towards the conversation, he looks like he’s about to fall asleep. Arriving earlier in only an oversized black long-sleeved t-shirt and leggings.

“WHAT?! Who else here knows Akaashi??” Koutarou exclaims, looking around the room.

Oikawa and Tsukishima both raise their hands, causing Koutarou to groan.

“How does everyone know him but me?”

“I go to his shop to get astrology books, and he gave me the idea to enchant my tattoos so they move.” Says Oikawa, fiddling with one of his earrings.

“I buy his custom-made candles for Tadashi every year for his birthday.” Tsukishima mumbles, a slight red tint to his cheeks as he pulls his black hood over his head and slips on his denim jacket.

“Takahiro is Wiccan, he goes to Akaashi’s shop a lot. Sometimes he gives us lemon cake.” Matsukawa adds in, not looking up from his work, his septum ring in his nose completely crooked as Hanamaki nods to confirm and reaches up to fix the offending piercing in his boyfriends nose.

Koutarou was always surrounded by witchcraft. A lot of people are born with a natural talent for it, but others like himself didn’t have a magical bone in their body. He wasn’t bitter about it of course; he was genuinely so proud that his friends were able to create magic as easily as breathing. 

People can be born as witches, but not every witch was a Wiccan. Wicca is a pagan, nature and witchcraft-based religion. Someone that follows the pagan beliefs and practices witchcraft within their faith. A witch on the other hand is just someone who is born with the natural gift and utilise their magic and the earths energy to achieve a specific result. The concept of witches and witchcraft has really evolved and become more accepted over time. In the past if someone was suspected of being a witch they would be punished or worse. People that couldn’t wield magic felt frightened of the unknown and used their numbers to intimidate and scorn those born with magic.

It’s a lot better now, over time the population switched and now there were more magic users than non. But that didn’t mean everything is sunshine and rainbows, he’d seen on multiple occasions his friends treated harshly or differently than himself.  
Some witches in the beginning, angry and hateful at the way they have been treated turned to a much darker magic. But, over time they evolved into trying to spread peace by sharing their craft with people to help and aide in teaching that witchcraft was nothing to be feared. 

Koutarou of course knew the history of witches and magic, it was taught in school after all. But he did at times feel a disconnect between himself and his friends that were born with magic. Not in a bad way of course, but more to do with the fact that he felt as though he didn’t belong among them, wasn’t interesting or as skilled as they were.

He knew it was only his insecurities, but he had a hard time even fathoming that Akaashi could ever be interested in someone as boring and talentless like himself.

“I can see you thinking that emo shit and I’m going to tell you to cut that shit out right now.” Tsukishima interrupts his thoughts, causing him to jump and stare at him bug-eyed.

“Kei is right, just because Akaashi is witch doesn’t mean he won’t like you.” Suga encourages, now walking over to sit with him. Koutarou pulling out the plastic wrap to seal the fresh tattoo on his torso.

“Exactly! I mean, look at my meme lords over here. Dating five years and not a worry in the world.” Oikawa points towards Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who both throw up peace signs in unison.

“I know, I know.” Koutarou sighs. “It still doesn’t give me an excuse to go there though…”

He finished wrapping up Suga’s tattoo who proceeds to pull out his wallet to pay for the session. Always giving a generous tip.

“You were planning to make up some flash weren’t you? The whole witch aesthetic would look really good in your style.” Tsukishima mentions.

“Are you suggesting he see Akaashi under the guise of research?” Matsukawa smirks.

Tsukishima mirrors his expression, “Exactly.”

They looked to Koutarou who still seemed to be processing the information.

“Bokuto.exe has stopped working.” Hanamaki snickers.

He had been thinking about coming up with flash sheets, small pieces that he could just stencil on and get done is quick sessions. Tsukishima was a genius! Which he made a point to exclaim loudly.

Tsukishima only shrugs, “I know.” Proceeding to throw on his backpack, signalling his departure.

“I want the flash sheet done within the month.” Were his parting words.

“You got it boss!” Koutarou salutes.

Finally, a reason to see Akaashi again. He stared wistfully out the window of the studio until Oikawa walked over to bonk him over the head with an empty cling wrap tube.

“Stop that, it’s making me sick.” He makes a retching noise.

“Please… as if you don’t constantly daydream about Hajime all day.” Matsukawa snickers, Hanamaki high fiving him.

“I told you that in CONFIDENCE Mattsun!” Oikawa blushes a deep scarlet, causing the remaining people in the studio to laugh loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi meet again, Kuroo is attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spamming you guys! I've just been really in the groove these past few days.  
Style inspiration is from the artist mookie000 on tumblr and twitter.
> 
> To clarify some things. Kenma is only a witch and not a Wiccan, you will learn more about the reasoning why when the time comes. Akaashi on the other hand is a green Wiccan and witch.  
Bokuto as you know doesn't have any magic abilities. Kuroo does but his magic isn't that strong, only one of his parents are able to wield magic.  
What did you guys do to celebrate Yule or Litha?  
Next chapter I plan to be in Akaashi's pov again.

It was a week later until Keiji’s newest customer arrived again. This time however, he was not alone. 

What is this? The bad hair committee? 

Fresh snow had fallen the night before, covering the town in white and of course it’s residence, but the cold was still tame. Bokuto, being the tamest out of the three wearing a mustard hoodie with a black turtle neck peeking out the neckline, black jeans and some check vans.  
The one with the unruly bed head was wearing a black hoodie with a- …is that a denim jacket cut into a shirt? Alright, Jesus. An open denim jacket with the sleeves cut just above his elbows, the sleeves of the hoodie covering the rest of his arms and dark wash ripped jeans with white converse.  
The smallest of them all and perhaps the most horrific shuffled in behind them both. Long hair that could only be described as pudding was tied back into a messy ponytail, an oversized graphic white t-shirt with a black/white check long-sleeved shirt underneath, tucked into black acid-washed “mom” jeans and black converses, a long black cardigan was also thrown over his arm. 

Their style was of course, fantastic in Keiji’s opinion. Looking down at himself he’s really not that far off from being a member of their group. He had chosen to wear his scorpion weights again today, an oversized black long-sleeved t-shirt tucked into dark green check pants with black old skool vans and a silver chain around his neck.  
But their hair, gods the hair.

Keiji was about to greet them when he was interrupted by Bedhead gasping loudly and pointing in his direction towards the counter.

“An ethereal beast!” Bedhead shouted.

For a second Keiji thought he was calling him a beast but following the man’s eyeline led him to Stacey. Perched on the counter, her chest puffed out and fluffed. Staring at the new visitors as if she were the queen at the end of the chamber, precariously eyeing them from her throne.

She stands, which has Bedhead gasping again and waiting with bated breath for her next move. She gives him a side glance then proceeds to show her behind while she jumps down from the counter, leisurely walking into the backroom. Deeming them unworthy of her presence for the time being.  
The whole exchange has Bokuto and the smallest of the three snickering behind the Bedhead, Keiji himself trying to school his features to remain professional.

“I love that cat.” The smallest all but snorts.

“Such a good judge of character, she has no time for the poor.” Bokuto snickers.

“I am NOT too poor for the cat!” Bedhead pouts, glaring at his friends.

"She has a jewelled collar, Kuroo. Last year for Christmas you bought me a fake diamond ring.” Pudding hair’s cheeks are puffed now, trying to hold in laughter.

Bedhead, now named Kuroo blanches.

“Kenma! You swore we would never speak of that again! That seller conned me!”

“You bought the ring for $50 how could you think it was real?!”

Bokuto is about ready to fall to his knees, Keiji himself is now covering his mouth tightly with his hand.

“I feel, attacked.”

Bokuto finally guffaws loudly, holding onto Kenma’s (Puddings) shoulder for support.

Eyes wide, Kuroo now glares at Keiji and points an accusing finger towards his friends.

“Mr. Witch! Remove these heathens from your store immediately!” Kuroo demands.

Keiji can’t keep it in any longer.

“But sir, how will you pay if your friends are gone?”

Bokuto and Kenma break out into hysterics, Kuroo lets out an anguished cry and hides behind Kenma. Wrapping is arms around the smaller boy’s waist and burrowing his face into Kenma’s neck. Said man starts petting his mop of a head to comfort him.  
The sight entirely too cute.

“My apologies, Kuroo? Was it? That was unprofessional of me.” Keiji apologizes, a hint of mirth still on his lips.

Kuroo only lets a ‘hmph’ and stays close to Kenma. Bokuto now recovered from his fit of hysterics looks up and gives Keiji a beaming smile.

Now it’s Keiji’s turn to feel embarrassed. How could a man be so bright?

“Kaashi! I told you I’d bring my friend! This is Kenma, say hello to Akaashi!” Bokuto excitedly bounces, gesturing towards his small friend.

“It’s a pleasure the meet you, Kenma. I hope my items served you well in your practice.” Keiji smiles warmly, wanting to make Kenma feel comfortable in his presence.

Kenma now not too chuffed that the attention is all on him bows slightly, proving to be difficult in Kuroo’s hold and gives a small smile.

“They were really helpful, thank you.” He mumbles quietly.

Bokuto probably sensing his friends discomfort pipes up, a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

“Kuroo and Kenma have just come to have a look. But I was hoping, maybe, that we could talk for a little bit?” He adds the last part hesitantly.

“Of course, Bokuto. If you like we can speak in the back room. Kuroo and Kenma please don’t hesitate to ask questions if needed.” He pulls away from the counter, gesturing for Bokuto to follow him in the back room. Kenma and Kuroo already browsing through the store, whispering quietly to each other.

Keiji now stepping into the back room with Bokuto on his heels realizes how stupid his idea was.

The backroom is so damn SMALL. Three walls are covered floor to roof with shelves upon shelves of books, save for a few containing inventories such as herbs and crystals alike, the only blank wall being where his desk reside. The wall decorated with a Tarot tapestry, with floating shelves to house an array of plants that dangled down from the shelves. The desk itself was rather disorganized, a dark wood littered with stacks of books, crystals and candles all melted at different levels. Stacey’s cat bed was perched on a small set of drawers by the desk where she was now napping.  
Keiji gestured for Bokuto to sit in the vintage emerald armchair in the corner and pulls out his desk chair for himself. Positioning it by the armchair he sits down but then suddenly gets back up.

“TEA! I haven’t offered you a beverage! Would you like tea, Bokuto?” Gods, he was a wreck. Bokuto only looks up to him and smiles warmly.

“Sure, Akaashi. Green tea would be nice if you have it?”

“Of course! Give me a moment.” Keiji quickly walks out and enters another room next to it, noting that Kuroo was now wearing a wide brimmed hat and jabbing Kenma with stone wand.

Next to the backroom was a small white kitchen that was also, covered completely with plants. He quickly puts water into his enchanted teapot, the water always being at the perfect temperature. As well as pulling out two teacups and saucers and placing it all on a platter.

While walking back he offhandedly mentions to Kuroo and Kenma that they are allowed to use the kitchen if needed and walks back into the backroom. Placing the platter on the side table by the armchair and begins preparing the tea.

“So Bokuto, what is it that you’d like to talk about?”

He glances at Bokuto who is now rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit Keiji notes and tucks away in his brain.

“Well, you see. I’m a tattoo artist and I was thinking about making some premade pieces that based on witchcraft and the whole ‘aesthetic’ you know? And I was wondering if maybe you could help me out? Coming up with designs, allowing me to do some sketches and have references from things in your store and stuff like that… Of course! You can say no! I’d completely understand, I can always just research on the internet or… something.” By the end of it Bokuto’s face has turned a deeper shade of pink and has begun fiddling with his hands in his lap.

Keiji of course saw no harm in accepting the offer, the only harm being to his poor heart.  
A tattoo artist? Could Bokuto get any more breathtaking? 

He seemed to genuinely want to accurately capture the essence of witchcraft, and Keiji would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to get to know Bokuto a little better. To finally have someone to talk and share his passions to was something that Keiji had always been seeking, besides Stacey and a few friends Keiji was mostly on his own. Stirring Bokuto’s tea three times clockwise he whispers, “Peace, happiness and protection. These three things I draw to thee.” Then passing Bokuto his tea, giving him a bright smile.

“I’d love to work with you. We could make a schedule so you can stop by a couple of times a week, of course only when we’re both free and I’ll tell you whatever you need to know.”

Bokuto seemed genuinely surprised that Keiji had agreed. “Wait… really?”

“Of course!” Keiji reiterated, causing Bokuto to grin ecstatically.

“That’s perfect! Thank you so much, Akaashi! Truly this will help me so much!” In his excitement Bokuto had grabbed both of Keiji’s hands and squeezed them tightly, but too quickly realized what he’d done and let him go.

“Sorry!”

“That’s perfectly alright.” Though inwardly he was screaming, “Was there anything I could answer for you right now?” 

“No, that’s okay! I really need to get back to the studio and plus I’ve gotta babysit those two in there.” The last part he adds with a laugh.

Keiji had hoped he’d be able to stay longer but it couldn’t be helped.  
Both finishing their tea while making plans to meet Saturday afternoon and exchanging phone numbers, they make their way out of the room and find Kenma and Kuroo both skimming through a book. A few items in a basket by Kenma’s shoes.

“Come on, nerds. Let’s get out of here.” Bokuto calls, causing both boys to finish up what they’re doing. Kenma now bringing the basket to the till to ring up his order: Two smudge sticks, three pieces of clear quartz and a couple of books with an empty journal. 

“Do you have any plans for Yule this year, Kenma?” Keiji makes idle conversion as he transfers Kenma’s purchases in a tote bag, noting one of them being a beginner’s guide to Wicca.

“Oh... um, no. I don’t celebrate the holidays...” Kenma mumbles, as if expecting to be judged.

“That’s perfectly alright, there’s no harm in not following the wiccan traditions.” Keiji assures, feeling Kenma’s hesitance in the matter he confirms the transaction and hands Kenma his items.

“Blessed be, Kenma.”

“Blessed be.” Kenma gives a small smile and retreats off to stand with Kuroo.

“It was lovely meeting you both, and you again Bokuto. I will see you again on Saturday?”

“Yes! Definitely!” Bokuto grins and gives a wave, Kuroo punching him lightly in the arm.

“Blessed be.” They all say in unison and Keiji returns the parting. Watching them walk out and brave the cold once more.

He’s only alone for a few moments before another customer comes in, greeting the stranger he smiles brightly. Happy to have something to look forward too and praying for Saturday to come quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry for being a little late.  
I've been really busy lately with my job but here is the new chapter!  
Some more interactions, and some background info on Akaashi.  
ALSO I edited the first chapter a little. I realised after reviewing it didn't match with the current changes I made in terms of the witchcraft universe so I fixed it.
> 
> and, here is some inspiration I took for Akaashi's little home:https://www.pinterest.com.au/S3shru/home-inspiration/

Keiji finally was able to retreat up to his apartment just after 6:00pm, giving the store a good clean and locking up he cradles Stacey in his arms as he makes his way upstairs.

His apartment just like the store is small, not that he minded of course. Placing his keys on a hook by the door he plops Stacey on the ground and starts pulling off his sneakers in the entryway, placing them by an enormous variegated monstera. Not all green witches had a lot of plants, but for Keiji that wasn’t the case. He probably had over a hundred different plants in his home, encompassing his apartment with luscious greens that accented his dark wood furniture and hardwood floors. 

Shoes now off he makes his way into the kitchen, hardwood floors transitioning into white tiles. His kitchen was much like the rest of his home, a beautiful dark wooden countertop adorned with plants, two black twin sinks to the right side, a black ceramic cooktop and oven to the left. Above was a white subway tile splashback with black grout and long wooden shelves across the wall housing even more plants, spices and herbs.  
Opening the pantry by his fridge on the right he pulls out ingredient to make a lemon and yoghurt cake for his friend Takahiro and gets to work on the recipe.

If he were doing this somewhere else, he would generally cast a circle but Keiji always ensured that his home and shop were always protected. Whether that be by smudging, protection sphere’s full off pine, cedar, rosemary, chamomile, and black obsidian pebbles in the doorways.  
Which, he noted to himself that he needed to make more of for Yule. 

To put it simply, no negative shit was coming into his space.

Besides Stacey’s attitude of course… anyway.

After preheating his oven Keiji begins to place the oil, eggs, lemon rind, juice, yoghurt and sugar into a mixing bowl and begins whisking. Once the mixture is combined, he adds in a handful of poppy seeds with the chant,

“Allow these poppy seeds to calm the receiver and their home, combine with this cake to bring peace, and relieve fatigue.”  
When done Keiji sifts in the flour and continues to whisk until smooth, finishing his chant.

“Allow these ingredients to become one, creating peace and cleansing to those who consume. Bring good fortune and banish the negative from today onward and going forward. So mote it be.” 

Pouring the mixture into a loaf tin he places the cake into the oven and sets a timer for 50 minutes and lets it be.  
Keiji decides while he’s still in here he will prepare Stacey’s dinner as well and places it down on her feeding mat for her to devour like she’d been starved for days, even though she was feed during lunch.

He sits by her on the kitchen floor and pets her lightly as she purrs while eating, reliving the day’s events.

Keiji wondered what Bokuto was like. He seemed loud, excitable and full of life at first glance, the type that could make friends with just about every person he meets. But there were times Keiji had noticed that he seemed to withdraw and become nervous when speaking about himself or while asking for something, which Keiji could only guess was from low self-esteem.

It made him want to bundle Bokuto up and keep him protected and safe from anything that could harm his soul.

I should make him a protection charm, Keiji notes in the back of his head. Standing back up he prepares a lemon icing for his cake and picks out a few fresh thyme leaves to decorate the top of the cake.

Pulling out his cake from the oven he lets it sit for a little while to cool before pouring the icing on and sprinkling thyme atop the cake. Wrapping it into some baking paper he then places it in the fridge to await Hiro’s arrival tomorrow.

His duties all done for the day he jumps into the shower and emerges again in just his glasses, underwear and an oversized black shirt, ending at his knees. Making himself a chamomile tea and sinking into his plush emerald couch he pulls his laptop from the coffee table and starts playing some soft music, pulling up a word doc and begins creating a list of things that he can teach and show Bokuto for his designs.  
Different types of sage sticks would make a great design, potion bottles, wands, athames, different kinds of crystals, plants associated with aiding crafts, tarot.

He paused for a moment; maybe even tea leaf readings could look really cool…

The thought of these ideas being brought to life on someone’s skin made Keiji itch to get his own. He hadn’t seen any of Bokuto’s work, but he could only assume it was amazing.  
Maybe he could ask Bokuto to help him with a design for himself.

Gods, his parents would slaughter him if they saw him with tattoo’s.

But then again, he was already a disappointment for leaving their familial coven to follow the path of a green witch anyway so did it really matter?

He of course, rarely saw them anymore. Not only did they not approve of his practice, but they also rejected him for liking men as well. Telling him to either live by their rules of get out.

So Keiji didn’t even think twice and packed his bags, crashing at his friend Kanoha’s until he was able to find a job, at Dusk.

The store was originally owned by Takeyuki Yamiji, an older witch that took pity on Keiji after he stumbled into his store in search for ingredients to hex his family as revenge.  
Yamiji eventually persuaded him out of it and offered him a job instead, teaching him to let go of his anger and turned him into the mature witch he was today.

Keiji had been working there for two years until Yamiji announced his retirement on his 21st birthday. Giving Keiji full ownership of the store and the apartment upstairs so he could move to the countryside to live out his retirement.

To this day now three years later Keiji regularly took vacations in the spring to visit his old friend. Telling him about his life, happenings in the store, and bringing countless gifts to aid in his health and wellbeing.

Keiji could never thank him enough, Yamiji had become the family he’d always wanted.

It made him wonder now what Yamiji would think of Bokuto, would he approve?

“Pshh, of course he would.” Keiji chuckled to himself, Yamiji constantly badgered him to bring a boyfriend to see him. No doubt to tell them embarrassing stories about Keiji but still.

His reminiscing was cut short though as he hears a smash coming from just outside the front of the store, causing both himself and Stacey to immediately freeze in alarm.

Jumping up hastily Keiji rushes to the window to pull it open and investigate.

Two bikes could be seen making a quick escape, and the potted plants by the storefront had been smashed to pieces.

“Damn it!” Keiji curses loudly, slipping on some shorts and goes to make his way back downstairs into the store.

“You stay here, Stacey.” He cautions and shuts the door behind himself.

Rushing down the stairs he turns on the light, illuminating the store but before he can make his way outside, he notices markings on his front windows. Words in red spray paint,

BURN,  
WITCH  
SCUM!

“Really…?” Keiji sighed.

He steps outside, the bell above the door jingling eerily into the night and finds the sidewalk covered in dirt. His plants burnt to a crisp, and smashed pieces of terracotta everywhere. This wasn’t the first time the store had been vandalised, but this was the first time his plants had been set on fire.  
Keiji’s store being really the only wiccan store in the town, had gained a lot of attention. After transitioning the store his storefront had been constantly vandalised, even after installing camera’s it had only lessened the abuse slightly.

To scare vandals away he carved sigils into the wooden detailing at the front and hung protection charms. If anyone attacked his store they’d be hit with karma. Eventually word spread, and the attacks pretty much stopped all together.

Just a few attempts here and there by people that were unaware. Tonight’s, being one of them.

Too tired to really deal with the graffiti, Keiji decides to just sweep up the mess on the sidewalk and worry about cleaning his window tomorrow morning. It was late after all.

Gathering the soil and damaged plants into a bucket he puts them aside in the backroom to reuse and disposes of the broken pieces of terracotta. Giving the graffiti covered windows one last glance he sighs and switches off the lights, heading back up to his apartment.

He’s greeted by Stacey manically scratching at the front door, trying to escape and follow him down. 

When he finally opens the door, she launches herself into his arms with a yowl of dissatisfaction and rubs (more like headbutts) his face in a brutal form of comfort. A mix between and purr and growl vibrating from her frame.

“I know, I’m sorry. I thought I’d spare them from a gruesome murder this time.” He laughs at her answered yowl.

“You can get the next ones, I promise.” But she only answers with a huff and wiggles herself to escape back into her favourite spot on top on the couch, tail swishing in agitation.

Rubbing his abused face tiredly he moves back over to where he left his laptop and opens up his stores facebook page, creating a text post,

“Merry meet my family,  
I’m here to announce that Dusk will be opening at 12pm rather than 9am due to vandalism on the store front, please do not be alarmed. I and our queen are safe, and nothing was too severely damaged.  
I just need some time to clean and we will be back to business as usual.  
Merry part, and merry meet again,

Keiji.”

Not even five minutes after posting his phone explodes with messages. His friends checking on his wellbeing which he responds that he’s fine but what he doesn’t expect to receive is a phone call, from Bokuto.

“AKAASHI!” Is the first thing screamed into his ear upon answering, followed by a loud squawk.

“KENMA SAID SOMEONE TRASHED YOUR STORE ARE YOU OKAY?! DO YOU NEED ME TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF SOMEONE? I’LL DO IT, I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF KUROO WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT!”

A loud “HEY!” could he heard in the background at Bokuto’s last declaration.

“I’m okay, Bokuto. It’s just some graffiti and some pots were broken, nothing too serious.” Keiji replies calmly, hoping his tone will calm Bokuto down.

“Nothing too serious? ‘Kaashi! This is serious, someone trashed your store!” Bokuto exclaims, obvious upset in his voice.

“It’s really not. It comes with the territory; I knew the risks of what would happen before opening this store.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s okay! Fuck those guys!”

“YEAH, FUCK THOSE GUYS!” Keiji could hear Kuroo scream in the background, bringing a smile to his face.

“We’ll come help you clean up tomorrow!” Bokuto declares.

“Really it’s fine. I can clean it myself.” Keiji frets. 

There’s a pause for a moment before Bokuto speaks again.

“Keiji, let us come help you.” He finally speaks softly, the background now quiet. He must have gone to a different room.

“Or just me at least? I can’t just let you clean it by yourself, that’s not right. Think of it as like an apology for our thick brained non witches’ behaviour.” Bokuto begs.

The whole spiel causes Keiji to tear up a little. To think that a man he had only met twice was already treating him as someone special, even as going so far to apologize on his kinds behalf when it wasn’t even his fault spoke volumes to Keiji.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, you’re nothing like them… but if you want to help, I’d really appreciate it.” Keiji finally relents, schooling his emotions to save face. 

“Great! I’ll stop by at nine? Do you need anything right now? I can stop by, if you want?” Bokuto adds, clear concern in his voice.

“It’s alright, I’m just going to go sleep. Thank you though.”

“Okay! But be careful! Lock your doors! Make sure you call me if you get in trouble, promise?” He rushes out.

“Promise. I’ll see you in the morning.” Keiji smiles.

“GOODNIGHT ‘KASHI!” Bokuto yells, he also hears another two choruses of goodnight faintly which causes him to laugh softly.

“Goodnight, Bokuto. Tell Kenma and Kuroo goodnight as well”.

“Will do! Bye!”

“Blessed be.” Keiji lastly replies and hangs up, smiling down at his phone screen until it turns black.

He turns his laptop off and snaps his fingers to turn off all the lights. The apartment only being illuminated by the lights outside as he shuffles down the hall into his bedroom, Stacey hurrying on ahead of him to jump into his charcoal coloured sheets.  
The events of the day finally all catching up to him, he falls asleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
I'm really sorry for the late update, my mental health hasn't really been the best as of lately and I was struggling to keep motivated.
> 
> But anyway! I hope you like it, would love to hear your thoughts :)

Koutarou had been awake since 6AM, why you ask?

Because he couldn’t stop thinking about Akaashi, that’s why. The only reason he had slept in the first place was thanks to the smudge stick that said witch had gifted him on their first meeting.

Now at 7AM, he could still smell the subtle scent of lavender drifting through his messy room, calming his nerves he takes a deep breath and steps over a pile of colourful clothes in the middle of his room.

Jesus, he really needs to clean this place up.

His plan was to take a shower but after hearing a loud rendition of “what’s new pussycat” being belted from the bathroom he changed his course to the kitchen. Finding Kenma engulfed in a giant black hoodie (pretty sure it was not his own but Koutarou’s) perched on a stool with switch in hand, animal crossing music quietly filling the air.

Passing by their red couch Koutarou moves to stand behind Kenma and perch his head on his shoulder, watching Kenma totter along his village shaking various tree’s for fruit. Upon feeling Koutarou’s presence he stops and leans their cheeks together, supporting each other’s weight.

“Do you think I should create a spell that turns the shower water into hail stones?” Kenma muses quietly, going back to his game.

Koutarou considers it for a moment, sliding his bare arms into the front pockets of Kenma’s hoodie.

“Then we’d have to listen to him complain.”

“That’s true…” Kenma sighs, a small smile making its way onto his face.

“It’s kinda cute tho-“ Koutarou is cut off, Kuroo loudly throwing open the bathroom door in nothing but red boxers with cat faces on them.

“HANDS OFF, OWL! THAT KITTY IS MINE!”

Koutarou turns, also in only black boxer shorts. Mischief in his expression as he brings himself into a fighting stance.

“Oya?”

Kuroo grins wildly, mimicking his stance.

“Oya oya?”

“If you guys don’t shut up the landlord is going to kick us out.” Kenma informs which makes Kuroo scoff.

“Please, Granny LOVES me!” He puffs out his chest, pointing to himself.

“Sheesh, didn’t know you had a fetish for the elderly..”

“EW! YOU FUCK GRANNIES? EUGH!” Koutarou makes fake retching sounds, Kuroo’s face turning a colourful shade of pink as he sputters.

“HEY! FUCK YOU! She’s like, my stand in mom.”

“Damn, incest Kuroo? I thought you had standards…” Koutarou looks him up and down in mock judgement.

Kuroo huffs, “Alright, that’s it.” He says calmly before rushing forward, attempting to grab a hold of Koutarou.

Said man squawks loudly, running to hide on the other side of the kitchen island.

They both pause suddenly when the animal crossing music stops playing, both looking to find Kenma glaring at them both.

“Enough, say you're sorry.” Kenma crosses his arms.

“Sorry..” Koutarou pouts.

“Yeah, sorry.” Kuroo mutters back, turning to nuzzle into Kenma’s neck while Koutarou turns to the fridge, muttering.

“Bitch boy..”

“WHAT’D YOU SAY?” 

Kuroo makes to leap over the island but Kenma quickly grabs onto the waistband of his shorts which has Kuroo nearly falling backwards.

“I said, enough.”

“BUT-!”

“But nothing, bitch boy. Get in the kitchen with the other demon and make me an omelette.” Kenma demands, which has Koutarou chuckling quietly to himself and Kuroo pouting as he makes his way into the kitchen.

They easily fall into their tasks, working around each other like they’ve been doing it all their lives. Koutarou cutting up tomato and spring onion while Kuroo picks out his herbs.  
Koutarou being the better cook of the two begins making the omelette. Kuroo standing behind with his arms wrapped around Koutarou’s waist as he quietly mutters a spell into the food, his chin resting on his shoulder so he can watch.

One might say that the three of them showed a bit too much affection towards each other, but this is how it’d always been. Their shared friends now never found it strange to find them all snuggled up together, holding hands, or all three of them sharing a bed.  
All coming from bad homes they found family in each other, a weird one but still a family.

Finishing up the omelette Koutarou transfers it to a plate and sets it in front of Kenma, turning back around to then make up some scrambled eggs and toast for himself and Kuroo.

Once done he stands in the kitchen munching on his toast while Kuroo and Kenma sit opposite him doing the same.

“When are we going to Akaashi’s?” Kuroo asks between a mouthful of food.

“I don’t know if we should all go, he seemed anxious about it when I mentioned we’d all come and help…” 

Kenma contemplates for a moment.

“How about you go first, and we come down a little later? Me and Kuroo can maybe make a care package for him.”

“Aw! Our little Ken wants to make a present for our new friend.” Kuroo croons, though it seems extremely obvious that he also really wants to make something for Akaashi, practically vibrating in his seat upon hearing the suggestion.

“I think it’s a great idea! Kuroo you should make him different teas!” Koutarou exclaims.

“bro…. I’ll make him the best fucking teas!” Replies Kuroo excitedly.

Akaashi seemed to be a green witch like Kuroo, and one thing Kuroo was really good at was herbalism and making teas.  
Tetsurou’s magic wasn’t as strong as others since he was only half witch but working with nature seemed to always really bring out his power the most. He was always working with different kinds of herbs and creating different things that could help people with good fortune, health, luck, love anything he could conjure up.

Koutarou was absolutely certain that Akaashi would really appreciate anything the two would make for him.

With their plan now put in place, Koutarou left the two to plan their care package while he got in the shower to get ready to head over to Akaashi’s store.

Standing in front of his wardrobe in a fresh pair of red underwear he pulls out a black turtle neck and throws an oversized yellow long sleeved t-shirt over the top, finishing the outfit off by slipping on some black denim overalls (with one strap down because, fashion) with rips in the knee’s, and a black bomber jacket with orange inner-lining.

Scrummaging the floor of his wardrobe he finds one of his green vans and slips it on his left then digs in to find the other shoe, but after five minutes of searching he shrugs and just slips a blue van on his right foot and calls it a success.

Brushing his teeth and styling his hair he gives both Kuroo and Kenma a kiss on the cheek and shuts the apartment door behind him.

Deciding to walk it only took him 15 minutes till he could see the little store. As he approached, he began to see the damage first-hand.  
What was once a cute storefront with large windows, plants in pots on the ground and hanging from the ceiling was now bare. Large red letters and crude symbols scrawled all over the windows and the dark green door, remnants of soil littered the snow-covered path.

The fact that Akaashi had said this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened made his blood boil.

He wasn’t left with his thoughts long, seeing movement inside caught his eye in time to see Akaashi come out from a door at the back.

He looked tired, bundled up in a large green sweater with a black turtleneck underneath and some black leggings. It didn’t appear he was wearing shoes until he moved closer and Koutarou could see that he was just wearing some black sandals over similar covered socks.

He must have not long woken up.

He gave Koutarou a small smile from behind the window and unlocked the store front to let him in.

“Thank you for coming, Bokuto.” He smiled warmly upon ushering him inside, the sight making Koutarou internally swoon. 

“No problem at all, Kaashi! You can count on me!” He puffs out proudly, making Akaashi smile even more.

“I’ve um, already prepared some soapy water for the spray paint. I cleaned up the plants last night so it really shouldn’t take too long.”  
Akaashi begins to move towards the kitchen downstairs as Koutarou follows closely behind, finding two buckets and some sponges sitting on the countertop.  
Koutarou rubs his hands together and picks up both buckets, 

“Right! Let’s clean this place up!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter update, just an explanation

Hi everyone!

I'm so sorry for not updating in so long..  
I know a lot of fics are updating now since people have to stay home but currently I am still working at my full time job since what I do is considered essential.  
With high-demand for things I have been working a lot more than usual but I was at least able to get these easter holidays off and I've really just only been able to recover and catch up on some sleep.

I do have health issue's and due to the cold weather and my increased working hours it's quite hard for me to work with my hands for long periods of time, even typing this up now is quite painful so as you can assume, writing a whole chapter is a bit out of my depths right now.

Half the chapter is written but for now I am unsure on when I will finish it and post again.

I know a lot of people were enjoying this story and I'm really disappointed in the fact that I cannot give you all some new content.

I'll post the new chapter as soon as I am able.

Blessed be,

Mason.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi start to bond over their shared hatred of Karen's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
Firstly I just want to thank you all for the incredibly kind and thoughtful messages you sent my way. I really didn't expect so much support and I didn't know just how many of you actually liked this story.
> 
> With that being said I am feeling a lot better, it's not going to go away of course but resting up and taking it easy was something I really needed to do. I am unsure on when I will post the next chapter but I'm hoping I can get it to you all sometime next weekend.
> 
> I hope you all have a great day and enjoy the chapter, I know it's a little short but I really wanted to give you guys some new content.

Cleaning really didn’t take long at all.

Akaashi had explained a little earlier that he had put his own blends of soap in the buckets, making the cleaning process quick and easy, even the marks on the door came out with no issue. Leaving a pleasant lemon, eucalyptus smell to any visitors that would walk by.

Though it wasn’t long, Koutarou could tell that Akaashi was freezing by the end of it. Standing in the warmth of the store’s kitchen Koutarou watched Akaashi emptying out the buckets, his face and hands a light shade of pink and he gingerly emptied out the contents. He could hear him quietly muttering to himself, a spell Koutarou assumed.

So cute! Now if only he could just bundle Akaashi up in blankets and hugs…

That would be the drea-

“-ike some tea?”

Whoa, wait, what? Had Akaashi been talking this whole time? Shit, say something!

“Uh, what?”  
Nice one, idiot.

“I asked if you’d like some tea. Thought it could warm us up a little bit.” Akaashi replies unfazed, his head slightly tilted to one side in question.  
I’d love to warm you up a different way.

Jesus Christ!

“Uh, sure! YES! Tea would be hot- I MEAN GREAT! Tea would be great.”

Koutarou could feel his face heating up, but whether Akaashi saw it and chose to ignore it he wasn’t sure.

Smiling softly, he just happily turns around and starts pulling some flower-patterned teacups and saucers down from the shelf above the counter, teapot already down and placed on a platter.

A lot of things Koutarou had noticed were vintage, or at least made to look vintage. The green armchair in the back room, the desk, from what he could see on the wooden shelves above the counter all his kitchenware was either made of wood or beautifully painted china.  
If he could compare it to anything, Akaashi’s way of living reminded Koutarou a lot of his late grandparents’ home. Cosy and inviting.

“Do you collect a lot of vintage, ‘Kaashi?” Koutarou wonders aloud, still taking in details around the kitchen.

The question making Akaashi hum slightly in thought.

“All of my kitchen equipment isn’t really true vintage since it would be too delicate but most of the furniture is yes.”

“Dope.”

“Yes, dope”.

The monotonous tone made Koutarou laugh, hearing that come from Akaashi seemed so foreign in the little kitchen.

They made their way out of the kitchen and into the backroom, choosing to sit in Akaashi’s desk chair so said man could warm up in the armchair.

“Were you looking to start our collaboration today, Bokuto?” Akaashi questions, bringing his knees up and huddling into the green cushions, sipping his tea.

Koutarou was hasty to decline.

“No, of course not! You need to just rest up today. I know that you said last night wasn’t a big deal, but you should really take some time for yourself, or report those assholes to the police.”

“Reporting them won’t do any good, the authorities are very biased in their thinking. The store is protected, karma will come to them in time..” Akaashi shrugs.

Even the police were prejudice? Koutarou had no idea.

An idea comes to him.

“How about I help you in the store today? I’ll do all the hard work and you can just relax at the counter!” 

Akaashi looks sceptical but doesn’t outright decline.

“Do you know a lot about magic, Bokuto? I don’t mean it as disrespect of course.”

“I know a bit, living with Kenma and Kuroo helps. Plus! You’ll be there so you can handle that, and I can be the muscle!” To emphasise his point, he flexes his biceps.

“Well, I guess it couldn’t hurt.” Akaashi laughs quietly.

Koutarou downs his tea and fist bumps the air, “Yes!”

Finishing his tea, a lot more gracefully Akaashi places his cup on the platter. 

“Don’t get too excited, the most you’ll see today is Karen’s buying candles and telling you that ‘they don’t like all this hoodoo stuff but you’re okay Mr. Akaashi, please give me a discount’”. He mocks in a higher pitched tone.

“Oh Mr. Akaashi my parents used to tell me stories about participating in the witch hunts back in the day, we even have their weapons displayed in our home. Oh! But they’re good people! They go to church.” Koutarou joins in, putting on his best Karen voice.

Akaashi mockingly gasps, clutching at invisible pearls, “The church you say? My, they must be absolute angels.”

“Did you know that cat in Mr. Akaashi’s store is his familiar? I’ve heard they’re retched demons enslaved by witches to do their bidding”. Koutarou whispers shockingly.

“Goodness! And he lets that thing roam freely? You are so brave going into that store, Karen. I wouldn’t dare”.

“Well, you know me, Susan. I’m just SO amazing and BRAVE”. Koutarou ends by puffing out his chest, exuding confidence.

“Truly just so unique.” Akaashi marvels.

“I know Susan, I know.” 

Akaashi snorts, Koutarou soon following breaking their little charade.

“I have to go get changed and open up the store, you’re welcome to come up to my apartment if you like? I’m sure Stacey would be happy to see you.”

“I’ll take any chance to see the majestic being.” Though in reality Koutarou was extremely eager to see Akaashi’s home.

Akaashi stands from the chair and opens up the door, “Right this way.”

Koutarou eagerly follows him as they make their way up the dark wooden steps to his apartment, he can already hear Stacey eagerly meowing inside to be let out as Akaashi turns the knob.

What greets Koutarou is lush greens and deep wooden floors, the space covered completely in plants from floor to ceiling. Vintage paintings decorating white walls of the hall and opening up to a spacious living room with a lush green velvet sofa, a wooden coffee table and an enormous rug splayed out underneath.  
One wall displayed numerous frames of taxidermy insects while the other had wooden shelves showcasing large crystals and potted plants.

The sight made Koutarou whistle, “Guess it’s safe to say you’re a green witch?”

“How could you tell?” Akaashi feigns confusion.

“Ohh I don’t know, maybe the 100 plants you have?”

“Actually, I have 208.” He boasts proudly.

“God damn!” Koutarou jaw drops, causing Akaashi to laugh.

“I’ll be back, make yourself comfortable”. He bids and makes his way into a room in the back, his bedroom Koutarou assumes.

Spotting Stacey at his feet Koutarou scoops her up and sits down on the couch, scratching under her chin as he still marvels his surroundings.

I hope one day I can live here; he thinks to himself.


End file.
